Cheese-kun's Demise
by frankenRoses
Summary: Cheese-kun is tortured! Why? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass.
1. Preamble

Hi there!

While I was musing about my top favorite anime/manga couples, I noticed that they seem to have the same features. So I had this crazy, crazy idea to write a sort of "1 Topic, Multiple Couple One Shots." I thought of one feature that both couples have and wrote a one shot about it. I wrote the one shots simultaneously and I will publish them both at the same time.

If you want to read the other couple's version, feel free to check it out. By the way, my favorite anime/manga couples were Lelouch Lamperouge and CC of Code Geass and Takano Kyouhei and Nakahara Sunako of The Wallflower.

This is my first topic. If you want the other couple's version, you could check it out under The Wallflower/Code Geass group. I might also add other notable couples from other manga/anime as a special version/chapter.

Lastly, I welcome any comments, suggestions and criticism as long as it's written/said nicely.

Enjoy!!


	2. Cheese-kun's Demise

Lelouch glared at the amorphous doll sitting on their bed. If looks could kill, he could have killed the yellow gentleman a hundred times already. But then again, even if his looks could kill, it would have been useless to someone who isn't alive, or in the doll's case, inanimate. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a bit. All those glaring made his eyes watery. CC. What does she even see in that thing?? The thing is a million miles away from cute. And besides, CC isn't even the type to go gaga over something soft and cuddly. You couldn't even tell what it is. Lelouch opened his eyes to look at the doll on the bed again. I'd really love to erase that smug look on your face. The raven haired teen stood up and walked towards the bed. He picked the doll up at eye level and looked at it. Oh, how you make my blood boil. What's with the hat dude? Do you think this makes you cooler than me? I bet you're wearing that just to hide your balding head. And with that, the raven haired teen proceeded to yank the hat from Cheese-kun's head. I'm gonna teach you a lesson. Yellow gentleman, my ass! Why does she always pick you over me? You can't even keep her warm. You can't even buy her pizza. You just sit around while I do everything in my power to make her smile. But you, just seeing you make her smile. The jealous teen punctuated every accusation with a punch aimed at the hapless doll.

Bystanders, if any was present to witness the event, would definitely say that the ebony haired teen was jealous of the attention awarded to the yellow and amorphous mascot doll. Bystanders would further comment about the amusing stupidity of the whole affair. Why would the teen be so worked out just because of a doll, they would ask. But then again, those bystanders probably never knew anything about the raven haired teen, Lelouch Lamperouge. He was an exiled Britannian Prince, a masked vigilante and rebel leader known as Zero, a doting older brother, an excellent student, a chess master, a powerful Geass user and a handsome teen. No one would deny that he is a charmingly handsome and intelligent lad. Before he even became Zero, he already had a stable fan girl base. At Ashford, he was considered as the most sought after male student. The Campus Prince, some would say. Girls fell off at his feet swooning. As Zero, his fan base expanded to include older people. Men and women alike fell for his sense of justice and his brilliant mind. Some girls even have the audacity to beg to be his. He could practically have anyone he wants, if he chose to do so. But CC is not just anyone. CC with her silky green eyes and golden amber eyes and shiningly white skin. CC wouldn't fell off Lelouch's feet with a swoon. She wouldn't beg to be his. CC saw through the façade, through the many masks that he was forced to wear every day. Furthermore, she understands, more than he ever wished she could. CC was far too beautiful, far too stunning to settle for him. And when their contract was fulfilled, she would leave him, just like in his nightmares. And in his nightmares, the emerald haired beauty would smirk at his love confession. In a mocking voice, she would tell him of her plans of leaving and her undying love for Cheese-kun, her yellow gentleman. Cheese-kun would then arrive, taller and bigger than him, and steal CC away. Lelouch was many things; but all this couldn't assure him that his fears were unfounded. To top it all, he was afraid that his honest heart wouldn't be enough. His nightmares, although utterly ridiculous, sent him panicking, clawing at solutions and his resort - beating Cheese-kun.

Cheese-kun's torture continues. And with every punch, slap and kick that the jealous teen awarded the doll, he would list the many ways Cheese-kun stole CC from him. Why does she always have to carry you around? And don't tell me that you can't walk on your own. What if she's in danger? How would you ever run to her rescue? How would you even defend her with those squishy and puny arms of yours? How dare you steal her away from me? You! You worthless, shapeless and spineless bag of cotton! Have you kissed? What's with the smug look? Don't tell me. You dirty man! You're not a gentleman at all. How could you even think of being near her? I'm gonna kill you if you ever laid your filthy hands on her. I'm gonna shred you to a thousand pieces if I ever see you with her again. Do you love her? Do you even love her at all? Answer me! Why don't you speak? Cat got your tongue? I, Lelouch Lamperouge, commands you to answer me!!! And with that, he punched the poor doll forcefully which sent it flying across the room. Lelouch had been torturing Cheese-kun for some time now. And all the time his voice grew louder and his actions heavier. Things are starting to fall off their respective places, or to shake as they watch the abuse in mute horror. Lelouch could vent all he want; after all, he was alone in the house. Or so he thought. Just as the yellow plushie was about to hit the wall, the door opened to reveal, the emerald haired beauty which is reason of Cheese-kun's torture. Out of pure luck or coincidence, Cheese-kun landed on the arms of CC which infuriated Lelouch even more. How dare you! I just told you to stay away from her. Rationalizing the beauty before him as an illusion, Lelouch lunged at the doll.

"Cut it out Lelouch? What are you blabbering about? And what are you doing to my Cheese-kun?" CC cradled the poor doll and hug it tight.

"CC? Wa- wha… How… Did.. " Lelouch stammered as he realized that the apparition was in fact real. His anger melts as his eyes greedily drinks in the beautiful vision before him.

"Jeez Lelouch, grow up, will you?" CC crossed the room towards Lelouch, clutching Cheese-kun to her chest. When she was near, she places Cheese-kun on the bed to free her arms. Her golden orbs gaze up to meet the boys' amethyst ones. She raise her arms and cups the teen's face.

"I was surprised by your actions. But you didn't have to subject Cheese-kun to such brutality. I believe he didn't deserve this torture." Her golden eyes never falters, never wavers, as she held their gaze.

"Did you hear everything?" He was always the one who looks away first. Lelouch could never win in a staring contest against her. She was too stunning that he always feared for his racing heart and his sanity to even try to win. CC smiled her winning smile and wound her slender arms across his body. Surprised by her actions, he looked down at the girl hugging him.

"I would never leave you for Cheese-kun, you know. Cheese-kun is just a doll. So don't fret, I'll always prefer and choose you over him." CC buried her head on Lelouch's chest, to hide her flaming face.

"Really? You would?" Doubt still laced his voice, but his arms are moving on their own, pulling the girl closer. CC tilts her head and awarded the boy with a quick kiss on the lips. As with every fairytale that champions the magnificent powers of a kiss, the kiss eased all of Lelouch's worries, relieved him of his tension and successfully managed to assure his troubled heart and mind. With his fears pacified, he gave in to the overwhelming desire to hug CC, to feel her heartbeat close to his and to just stay close to her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I've been having nightmares." He stroke her hair as he speak, allowing his fingers to play with her silky green hair.

"I know, sometimes I hear you screaming. And every time I always reassure you. But I guess you're far too asleep to remember. Don't worry, I forgive you. But Cheese-kun demands retribution. He was falsely accused so he wants you to treat us to pizza. And you have to be extra nice to us." CC was drawing worlds on his back with her fingers. The girl's touch was therapeutic and he was lost and found a couple times already.

"Yes, of course, anything for you." Lelouch was willing to give anything, everything to this girl. CC raised her head while Lelouch bends down and the two met in a kiss. This time it was not chaste. This time it was gentle and demanding yet giving and rough at the same time. It was lip bruising, tongue swirling, biting, sucking and air gasping. It was what they needed. And all the while, Cheese-kun sat there watching with a smug look on his face.


End file.
